Wishful Thinking
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Archnemon has feelings for a certain Digidestined. She's not the only one. [Daisuke x Ken] [One shot]


Wishful Thinking

~*~

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters, nor Digimon..they all belong to their original creators and Saban, which did a horrible job of dubbing it if you ask me :P

Author's Notes – Don't know if the title fits but...oh well o.o;

Pairings – Archnesuke, Kensuke, Takori, Yakari...in other words, one Digimon x Human, and the rest are either yaoi or yuri. Don't like then don't read. But then again, if you've ever read any of my work, you'd know I specialize and enjoy doing yaoi couplings. Flame if you wish, its your chose, however it won't help any. Flames do just as much for me as praise.

Dedication – Yeah, I'm gonna dedicate this one XD This one's for you Moonkittie! (Otherwise known as Elora :P) This is sort of a present..cause I never got to work on Inner Demons for so long x_x Lost the internet and all..the most I did was check my email at school. And since I got like, 200 a day, I never got to do much ^^; Oh! And I had to test out my new kick ass keyboard D And since you came up with Archnesuke, I thought it would only be fair to dedicate it to you XD

~*~

"Come back my Pumpkin!" Begged Mummymon, down on his knees. But I had no time for his non-sense. Not now when the Digi-nothings were out destroying my precious control spires. Along with that, we had Black WarGreymon on the loose, who was out to destroy anything and everything in his path.

"We'll get them next time!" Mummymon called after me.

Turning around, I glared at him. Sometimes he could be such a whiner, always getting on my nerves. He persistently tried to make the moves on me, and I was smart enough to stop him. Couldn't he see that I just wasn't interested? My heart was set elsewhere. Besides, who had time for love on the battlefield anyway? I sure didn't. But in _his_ case, I could make an exception. Yes, _his_ case, and I'm not talking about Mummymon. But it's something that's not going to happen.

Shaking my head clear of thoughts, I returned to the present. "You bumbling bolt! Get the jeep! We're going for a ride.." I smiled, thinking of whom we were going to be up against. Although I knew the Digi-twerps were going to defeat us once again, at least I would have the pleasure of fighting _him_.

"Yes, my dear!" He soluted, running off to get the jeep which was hidden somewhere in the underbrush.

Soon I would see my love once again...if only to fight him.

----------

"Guys! C'mon! There's more control spires to destroy!" Insisted Daisuke, watching as the other Digidestined sat down for a break.

"Daisuke, we've been knocking them all down since this morning.." Started Takeru, sighing and looking over at the tired Digimon. "And our Digimon need a break from it too."

"C'mon Dai-chan," Hikari smiled sweetly, "Let's take a break, please?"

Daisuke's frown soon turned to a smile. "Sure Kari-san! Anything for you!"

The other Digidestined sweatdropped as Daisuke sat down between her and Takeru.

"So Kari, how long do you think we should rest?" He asked, his eyes never moving from her face.

She sighed, looking at Takeru, and chose to ignore him. She had long since known of the crush Daisuke had on her, but knew that she wasn't the right one for him. If he'd only open his eyes and see the handsome blue headed Digidestined who could never keep his eyes off of him, then maybe he would find happiness. But Daisuke lived in a dream world where there were only girls and Kari. If only he'd look around him he'd see that love wasn't based on genre, and none of that mattered to any of them.

Hikari's heart had always belonged to a certain purple haired girl, not the blond boy that she had grown up with and seemed to be "destined" for him. In fact, Takeru had his eyes on someone totally different. A smaller boy by the name of Iori had caught his attention and had him held. So far all of the Digidestined were happy with their new found soul mates, and if Daisuke could only see past it all, he would find the boy who had once been the Digimon Kaizer, Ken.

Ken had had his attention on Daisuke long since the others could remember. He wasn't the one to admit his feelings, but the others could see past him. They could tell by the loving glances, the way he acted, and every little sign that he was totally and utterly in love with Daisuke. As far as they could tell, he always had been. Even as the Digimon Kaizer he had always focused on Daisuke and nobody else. But Daisuke was too caught up in every thing else to notice this. Even now, as they were taking a break, Hikari could feel Ken's gaze on both Daisuke and her, as if he was always watching her every move, as if she was going to hurt his love.

__

There's no need for it, Ken. Daisuke isn't the one I want. She whispered in her mind silently.

"Kari...hey Kari!"

She snapped out of it to find Daisuke waving a hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She smiled, letting him know she was alight.

"You were out of it there for a second. I thought that the heat got to you or something!"

She shook her head slowly, the smile never disappearing from her face. "Nah, I was only thinking."

Daisuke blushed. "About me?" He asked hopefully.

Hikari frowned, turning her attention to a certain Digidestined girl, her eyes mellowing. "No...about certain..things."

Daisuke followed Hikari's gaze to Miyako, who was busily talking to Iori. Was it just a coincidence or was Hikari talking about Miyako in some sort of way?

__

Now that I think of it, she **has** been watching Miyako lately...but why?

His gaze then turned to Takeru, who was watching the smaller boy talk. _And Takeru with Iori..is it just me or what?_

Someone tapping his shoulder made him snap out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Ken smiling down at him. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Daisuke nodded, standing up and brushing the blades of grass from his shorts. He then followed Ken, who led him away from the others and into the underbrush. He stopped as he neared a small river, watching it flow silently.

Daisuke stopped behind him, wondering what was up with Ken. From what he could tell, it was something important. Ken had never kept anything from him, they were the best of friends. What could be wrong now?

After a few moments of silence, Daisuke spoke up. "So, why're we out here?"

Ken finally turned around, looking deep into Daisuke's eyes. As Daisuke looked into those violet eyes of his, he felt a warm rush flow over him, but he shook it off.

"Dai-kun..there's something I want to tell you." Ken said uneasily.

"Really? What?" For some odd reason he felt his heart skip. What was going on with him?

"I..don't know how to say this." Replied Ken, turning his gaze to the lush forest ground.

Daisuke put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you can tell me anything! We're friends, remember?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about."

"What? Our being friends?" Daisuke raised a eyebrow.

Ken looked up. "Daisuke, you've always been there for me, through think and thin, and I know I shouldn't ask this but...is that what we'll ever be? Just friends?"

Daisuke frowned, not knowing where Ken was getting at. "What do you mean?"

But Ken didn't answer. Instead, he leand over and touched lips with Daisuke, making Daisuke's eyes open wide. At first he was surprised, but as he felt that warm feeling run through him again, he leaned into the kiss, enjoying it. He was slightly disapointed as Ken pulled away, in need of air.

"What I was going to say was.." He gasped, out of breath from the kiss, "Is that I love you Daisuke Motomiya. Always have, always will. I just want to know if you.."

"Return the same feelings?" Finished Daisuke, catching on to what was happening. Did he really love Ken? He wasn't sure. As far as he knew, he was totally in love with Hikari, but she seemed interested in other people, girls to be exact as he finally realized it. The girl he had always loved was in love with the other female Digidestined, Miyako. Did that mean? Yes. Takeru and Iori. How could he not have seen it? He mentally smacked himself upside the head.

"Well?" Ken asked, nervousness in his voice.

Daisuke looked at the taller boy in front of him. Here, Ken had poured everything out to him. When Ken had wanted to die, he had been the one there for him, no matter what, and now he had just said those three words that would change everything.

Searching inside, Daisuke knew the answer. It had always been there, he just hadn't noticed the feelings he had for Ken. Only Ken had brought them out, and now was the time to confess them.

"I-" He started, but was interrupted by a crack of a twig nearby

----------

I had heard quiet enough. Here I was, waiting to get the chance to destroy the Digidestined, when I had come upon the the holder of courage and friendship, alone with the child of kindness. Sure, I had been curious of what was going on, but I never expected to hear what I heard. The child of kindness had admitted his feelings for my one true love. I mean, who wouldn't be upset over that?

Say no..say no..

But as I watched his face in misery, I realized that he was going to say yes. His heart belonged to someone else, and would never be mine. Listening, I heard him finally start to speak after a few moments of thought. If it truely was the start of saying yes, then I was going to stop it. I may not be able to stop it from happening later, but at least then I wouldn't have to listen to it and get my heart broken with those simple words. But could I really ruin this moment for him? When he had finally realized his true love? No. I couldn't deny Daisuke of anything, and if Ken was what was best for him, then so be it. If he was happy, then I would be happy for him. I wouldn't stand in his way. Nothing could break true love, and I knew it.

Sighing, I stood carefully from my hiding place, making sure I was out of sight. The last thing I would do was let them know I was there, for they should surely attack. Their Digimon were not that far off, I could hear giggles as they played a short game of tag in the distance. But as I stepped back, a crack could be heard from under my foot. Looking down, I realized I had stepped on a small branch and it had cracked under my weight.

"What was that?" Whispered a voice.

My head snapping up, I saw Daisuke moving towards my hiding place, in search of whatever had made that noise. Panicking, I took another step backwards, only to find another twig crack beneath my feet.

Daisuke's eyes shot up, looking directly at the spot where I was hiding. "Show yourself!"

Stepping through the foliage, I revealed myself. There was no use running, they would only catch up. As I stepped into the light of the sun, I heard both of them gasp. "Its Archnemon!"

For some reason I couldn't meet their gaze, but as I heard Daisuke suck in air, as if to start calling someone – or something, my gaze snapped up. "Don't."

He stopped, eyeing me. Those beautiful eyes caught mine and held them, not letting me look away.

"I mean you no harm."

Ken looked confused. "Don't listen to her Daisuke, she's evil. You can't trust her."

Daisuke remained silent. "What do you want?"

What did I want? _What did I want?_ I wanted _him_ or course! But I couldn't tell him how much he meant to me. How I much I wanted to hold him in my arms and kiss his sweet lips. His ambition, courage, personality, love – everything about him attracted me.

__

Love. The something I would never have from him. His heart was Ken's, and I could see that.

I found myself taking a step foreword, but they stood their ground in front of me. Would they run? Would they call their friends? I took another step.

Both of them stared in silence, unsure of what to do. I was unsure myself. What was I going to do when I reached them? I soon found out when my body stopped in front of Daisuke, his big brown eyes staring up at my curiously.

----------

I should have been scared, right? But for some reason I wasn't. My enemy was staring down at me, an emotion showing in her eyes that I could quiet tell. Was it pain? Lust? I had no idea. What did she have in plan? Had she heard Ken's confession? If so, did she plan to use it against us? So many questions to answer.

I watched as she reached out taking my hand in her's. Her hands were soft and kind, something I never expected from an evil Digimon. She held it for a moment, and then reached out for Ken's hand, taking it also. It was then that she links Ken's hand in mine and let go.

"That's what I want." She whispered, turning and walking away silently.

I stared after her, slightly confused. She wanted me and Ken to be together? I would have never expected...

Ken squeezed my hand and I looked at him. He smiled, love clearly showing in his eyes.

"You know that question you ask me earlier?" I grinned, letting go of his hand.

He nodded, his face once again serious, but disapointed from me letting go.

I surprised him by hugging him close. At first he was tense from surprise, but then settled in and returned the hug. "Well, my answer is yes." I whispered in his ear.

----------

From behind a nearby tree, Archnemon watched the scene in front of her. She smiled to herself, knowing Daisuke was happy, and she had helped in his decision.

"Goodbye my Dai-kun." She whispered, turning and disappearing into the darkness of the trees.

Took me longer than I'd thought to finish...but how is it? ^^ Hope you like it Moonkittie! :D Now its time for me to get on that Inner Demons chapter o.o;;


End file.
